


An Odd Prediction

by mchks



Category: Odd Thomas Series - Dean Koontz
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Omorashi, Short One Shot, Wetting, bottle feeding, fear wetting, im so fucking sorry that this is one of the only fics in this fandom and its This, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Odd encounters Datura in the abandoned hotel. Things take a rather 'odd' turn.





	An Odd Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost 4 years ago (minus a few days) on a flight back from visiting family. I remembered it existed on a flight back from the same place a few days ago! It isn't as polished as my other works, but hopefully it's still good enough.

"...and that’s how I embedded a serpent in my ribs, and why I must eat two bananas a day." 

Datura explained, rattling off one of her stories. One of the brutes, Andre, bursts into movement that Odd detected only out of the corner of his eye. Now, Odd is not a cowardly man, but you have to understand that Andre was about as big as a pile of bricks, and no doubt felt a little like one too. 

Odd ducked, placing his hands on his head in a makeshift protective stance and waited for the impact. He heard a faint hissing sound, and for a second Odd's mind wondered briefly if Datura was telling the truth about having a serpent living in her ribs. Then, feeling the warm wetness on his pants, Odd realized, in horror, that he'd wet himself. 

Datura stared briefly, before laughing almost as if Odd hadn't just embarrassed himself in front of her, instead as if he had told a joke. Andre and Robert join in soon after, and Odd notes that for guys that look like (and very well might be) hitmen, they have fairly jolly laughs. 

"Oh, Oddie..." Datura sighs theatrically as her eyes flit over Odd’s figure. "I thought you were better than that. No matter, for I had predicted this. Cheval Andre is a very big boy, isn't he? Follow me." She steps into the bathroom off of the suite, heels clicking, and Odd reluctantly follows, still alert. 

She reaches a black bag, and digs into it with her hands. Expecting a gun, or some other life-ending item, Odd tenses, but it is instead a small, rather lumpy parcel wrapped in brown paper and twine. Datura snaps her fingers and Andre and Robert rise again from their chairs and lumber lazily over to her side. Handing the parcel to Robert, Datura brings Odd over towards the relatively unscathed bed and gestures for him to follow. When he doesn't, she pulls him onto her lap, Odd grimaces as he feels his wet pants pressed tighter against him and Datura lays him down on the bedsheets. "Well... It’s rather nice of y-you to do this Datura, but really, I doubt you know my size." 

Odd chuckles nervously when Datura glares at him and goes to open the parcel again. She finishes with the twine, which judging by the effort she used before Andre snapped it off with his teeth, was tied tightly.

As Andre licks his chops, Datura takes a plastic bag from the parcels remains and gathers Odd's soaked boxers and pants, depositing them into it and tying it closed. Odd shivered at the sensation of the cold and Datura smiled, drawing a wet wipe out of a bag and beginning to clean him. Odd's face flushed crimson and he buried it in his hands. He did however, look up when he felt someone grabbing his ankles. He struggled, attempting to free himself from a rather embarrassed looking Robert's grip. However, Andre and Robert pinned him down with little effort, and Datura hushed him. Realizing what they were doing, Odd chipped up:

“Datura, I-I don't think this is necessary. I'm twenty-three!" 

But, Datura kept doing her thing, and in a few minutes, Odd Thomas was unrestrained, but also happened to be in diapers. Datura just kept bustling about though, and produced a small bottle, that was filled with a liquid that resembled infant formula, but honestly, Odd wasn't that sure. Pulling Odd into her lap, Datura pressed the rubber nipple against his lips. Odd frowned as he turned his head away, just as he had done with the wine she had offered earlier, but now Datura seemed much more... persistent. 

Pinching his nose as Robert held his arms, she waited until he gasped to breathe and stuck the bottle in his mouth. Sputtering, Odd began to drink, and Datura let go of his face. Keeping the bottle in his mouth until he had drank almost all of it, she rubbed his stomach and cooed over how he should've just "been a good boy for her". When Datura was satisfied with Odd's behavior, she handed him to Andre, who took him with little effort. The diaper crinkled with every movement he made and he flushed when the two men shot him looks of amusement. When he tried to move from the giants arms with the excuse of "I need to pee." They chuckled and Andre patted his bottom. 

Right. Of course.

"Buddy, I'm twenty-three, I can't just 'un-potty train' myself." Odd says, letting out a nervous noise. Datura smiled and gestured for the men to place Odd down. Placing a warm cloth (also from the bathroom) on his lower torso, she begins to rub circles into his stomach. At first they were light, but as she pushed harder the pressure grew. Odd whined, squirming unhappily but Datura kept at it until Odd shuddered as a rather large yellow stain spreads over the front of the padding. Odd lets his head hang low in defeat, and Datura smiles. 

"Time to get changed."


End file.
